valrieafandomcom-20200215-history
Royal family of Evaston
In the Evaston royal family, there has been a long history of fairnels mixing with Humans through the generations, so most of the royal family has fairnel blood in them. Though the knowledge and practice of this quickly changed after the death of Queen Cathrine Learose, a fairnel who married a human. Queen Cathrine and King Damon had a baby girl whose fairnel features stood out quite a bit. Around this time, the towns humans had started to quarrel with the other co-existing races and rumours were thrown about making the town feel unsafe. Cathrine and Damon's child, Fae, grew up in the castle, not leaving often out of her parents' concern for her safety. There was a large garden walled in behind the palace, with trees, flowers, and toys for Fae, where she could go outside without her parents worrying. Eventually, as Fae got older, her parents let her go out occasionally, accompanied by a handful of guards. A little before Fae's 11th birthday, Cathrine gave birth to another girl, Nicola, giving Fae a younger sister to love and care for. Later that year, Cathrine fell pregnant again after she and Damon went on a trip to Aston, leaving Fae in the care of the guards for quite some time. Not too long after they returned to Evalond, Fae was found dead, with no physical wounds or health problems, an obvious sign of magic use. The king became paranoid and decided to banish all non-human races from the town, along with all the magic users. He commanded the same in Aston, leaving two cities strangely empty of people due to the majority of the townspeople being magic users at the least. The king's paranoia took over, and he ended up accusing his wife of murdering Fae and setting a non-human after her, months later, to kill her. By this point, their third child, Marcel, had been born, and the king blocked out any memory of the queen's death to care for him and Nicola. After Cathrine had been killed, posters went up everywhere against any "suspicious" looking half-humans and even shape-shifters. At this point the social foundations of the town had been destroyed, leading to neighbours turning on each other and families losing trust. After all this, the king decided to hide any of the ties the royal family had to fairnels, getting a powerful magician to wipe the memories of the royalty's past from the minds of the townsfolk. Though the king banished this magic user also, he had forgotten that the previously banished non-humans would still remember. As Marcel and Nicola grew up, knowing nothing of their sister or mother, they began to discover they had magic. They decided that since their father, Damon, was so against magic, that they'd hide it from him. But as Nicola got older, she began to develop similar features to her mother, namely, elf ears and frail, transparent wings. The king knew that the past would be revealed once more if he didn't do something about Nicola, and so he threatened her with death, causing her to run from home and associate with the non-humans outside of town. Marcel overheard a conversation, saying how it was the king who chased Nicola away, and so he confronted his father with questions. The argument turned bad fast when the king drew a sword in his frantic, mentally unstable state. Left with no other choice, Marcel used his magic against his father in self-defence, miscalculating his power, and leaving him dead. Not wanting the world to know, he ran to get a healer, telling them lies of someone breaking in to do this. Eventually, Nicola came back home after the king's death, and they both live at the castle peacefully now. Now that the king is dead, the town is slowly learning to trust again and is growing under Marcel's fair rule. '-=Home=-'